conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kuzonkid7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conservative Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kuzonkid7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omashu Rocks (Talk) 01:44, March 23, 2012 Blog Hi! I know that you're a Santorum fan and recently, I wrote this blog to discuss the best VP choices for each candidate. Do you think Santorum's are accurate? 02:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Parodies Go ahead and put them in your userspace, so User:Kuzonkiz7/(insert title here). You can link it on your profile and write a blog to advertise if you want. 15:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Great Parody! I actually burst out laughing! If you want, you can post all of them in this page. I'll advertise them on twitter and on the CW main page. 00:51, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I am actually suprised you liked them. But, that link ain't workin'.Kuzonkid7 00:58, March 29, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't work now because the page doesn't exist. If you click the link it will prompt you to make the page. 00:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, me an another user are on the wiki's chat if you want to join. Simply go to your profile page and click the button on the right side that says "join chat". 01:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Just read the new one. You're funny! Also, do you have any ideas to improve the wiki? If so, you can post them here. 00:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat? If you're interested, hop on the chat for a political discussion and possibly some wiki discussions. I've invited the head of Liberapedia: ) 02:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry I was on and off. Kuzonkid7 11:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Invite to Fantasy Politics A while back, I may have informed you of a site for Fantasy Politics and now, the game is about to begin! I am forming a league with a minimum of 4 players and maximum of 8. (If more than eight want to play, you can team up.) In this game, players will draft a team of ten political figures: four active politicians, two sideline politicians (Palin, Bush), and two pundits (Limbaugh, Hannity). Points are earned for each team based on how "well" their figures do that week, judged by several criteria including favorability polls, rallies, fundraising, gaffes, etc. Each "season" will last for the number of weeks of 2 times how ever many teams there are and will include "playoffs". Trading will last until two weeks before the end... If you think you might want to join, please message me ASAP and go to [http://fantasypolitics.co/index.php This Website] and create an account, preferably your Wikia username. Once we have 4-8 players, I will announce the date of the drafts. Please message me with any questions as well. I hope you consider and I look forward to kicking your butts! 23:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Going to... Kuzonkid7 15:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Excellent, please go to the website and create an account, preferably using the name Kuzonkid7. Once you have done so, please message me again. Also, will you be available at 8:30 PM EST on Tuesday, May 1st? 22:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Tried, freezes my dinasaur computer... :( sorry Kuzonkid7 23:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Are you saying you're not in? 00:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes... :'( Kuzonkid7 00:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. 00:35, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I think you might be interested... in our Veepstakes forum. 00:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Conservative Wiki User Awards Kuzonkid7, you have received one of the greatest gifts Conservative Wiki has to offer, a User Award! See what you won and vote for the High-Honor winners at the first ever… Conservative Wiki User Awards! 03:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks OR; three things. 1) I'm proud to be nominated 2) I'm sorry I'm rarely on and 3) What are you doing on wiki at 11:44 at night? Yeah… I'm not sure what's up with your sig, but I had to replace it with the unsigned template, sorry. Actually, it doesn't really matter so don't worry about it. 1) It was obvious that your award should have something to do with Senator Santy. 2) People often apologize for that, but like all wikis, this is optional. 3) Apparently I wasn't alone. ARG and Mama Grizzly were quick to vote. 13:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Well some of the might be on a different coast.... (talk) 14:32, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RNC viewing party, right now! We're gathering on the live chat to discuss the rnc live! 00:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Same time tonight? (talk) 21:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah 21:51, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Where are you guys? (talk) 02:21, August 31, 2012 (UTC) We left to watch Romney's speech with our families. What a great speech! We're doing the same thing for big DNC speeches, but I won't be around for all. 03:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) 9/10 I'd say. (talk) 03:27, August 31, 2012 (UTC)